Meat can wait
by yukaoneechan
Summary: The crew found themselves in a island with a hotel, and for a change they decide to stay on it. But for some reason Nami is upset with Luffy. What can happen in the hotel?


**Hey guys! Here I am again, with a big oneshoot! Yay!**

 **This idea come to me a few days ago when I was trying to sleep. Thank you brain… Anyway, I hope you all like it!**

 **Luffy is a bit OOC, but I don't care LOL**

 **Sorry about the bad English, I'm so tired to reread (sorry for the mistakes!)**

 **Disclaimer: Just the crazy ideas in this fic belongs to me :3**

 **-x-**

 **Meat can wait**

She opened her eyes slowly, the singing of the birds making its way to her ears. She knew it wasn't early, but neither was lunch time, so she still had time to be lazy on her bed a little more; but destiny had another plan for her. For once she was sleeping in a single room, her brunette friend asked for it this time; she had plans for the hotel they were in. The log pose had send them to a paradise island, where the magnetic field took a week to fix and as the navigator did a good – for them at least – deal with the hotel owners, they decided to stay there for a change. As she heard noises outside, that made the birds stop their singing, she knew it meant that her sleep and lazy time were done. Even so she smiled. It took a few seconds though to her to walk to the balcony, the sun warming up her exposed legs, arms and upper chest; she was wearing sexy pajamas after all. She had brought it in a island months ago, no reason in particular despite it being pretty, simple and cheap. She just thought it was the right time to use it.

"Wait Luffy!" She heard the cute voice of their doctor, Chopper, call out to their captain. He was wearing a cute hat with a stuffed seal on top of it and a cute red life buoy upper his t-shirt. She smiled at them, they were so silly.

"Come on Chopper! We are wasting time!" Luffy said annoyed and after hearing a soft giggle came from above him he looked up, noticing Nami, making a huge grin appear on his face.

"Going to the pool?" She asked after waving a hand to them, but for her surprise her capitain stretched his arms to her balcony and shoot up to it. She crossed her arms under her breast, what made them be a little lifted up; not intentionally. At the moment Luffy landed he looked at his navigator with a blank stare, up to down and then down to up. He didn't had any reaction though, if stir his nose didn't count.

"Yeah!" He said with enthusiasm, giggling right after, what made Nami a little sad – no that she knew why. "You should come too! We'll wait you there!" And then he just went back down, leaving her there. It was soon enough that she saw him running towards the pool, hearing Chopper yell something about blood to Luffy. With a sigh she went to her bag.

As the ship was near the hotel she didn't really get a lot of things, but she sure had some bikinis. After choosing one she looked at the mirror and immediately remembered the blank stare Luffy gave her.

"Tsc." She sat down on her bed. "I'm not going. He didn't even had a reaction over that." She was upset but still didn't know why. After a few minutes she looked at her bag again. "Maybe another one can make him have some reaction..." Nami then started to look for a sexy bikini, and after changing into it she looked at the mirror.

She sighed.

"Fuck this I'm not going." Looking outside with a pout she sighed again, her eyes once more on her bag. "Ok, maybe another one!"

* * *

The gymnastic machines were all being used by the guests, even the non-mechanical instruments. Robin was there reading, or faking it. For some reason she was sitting on the ground, her legs crossed in front of her, and she rested her back at the wall. Right in front of her, with his face to the opposite side, was Zoro. The swordsman was lifting way more weight than the rest of the guests, and it was still light to him. Even so, his body reacted from the exercise, sweat made his body look sexy for the archeologist, and that was why she was so distracted from her book. But she didn't let it show. It wasn't long after a few women notice him, as he was obviously attracting more attention than the other men, but he was oblivious to it as he was focused on his own exercises.

It wasn't oblivious to the archeologist though.

At some point she glared at him again, he now was looking at the side, so she could see his concentrated face, and the three women looking at him with luxury. She forced herself to look at the book once more.

He glared at her.

He had changed his last position because he couldn't look right at her, even by the mirror right in front of him. His eye focused in her whole body, her face of focus – a fake one in this case, but he didn't really notice – always fascinated him. He looked away again, trying to focus on his training. ' _Fifth... damn I forgot again._ '

She looked at him.

Zoro was frowning and she held back a smile. ' _Did he forget how many he did?_ ' It was when she felt glares upon her; soon enough she found the source: the women. That was it; she was going to fight for his attention. With a smile, that invited them to a challenge, Robin glared at them. Right after they smiled, accepting the challenge.

They just didn't know that Robin only bet when she knows how to win.

The trio immediately went closer to Zoro, trying to get his attention. Robin looked back at her book, a smile – almost a triumphant one – glued on her features. Zoro wasn't really listening to the trio, but he had to look at them when he felt hands on his arms. He felt strange, their touch weren't like Robin's; they were cold.

Robin narrowed her eyes at the scene, the swordsman had stopped his exercises and was looking at the trio, but he seemed to still not pay attention. One of them looked at Robin with a win glare.

Robin smiled.

With a fast and quietly move she made a mouth appear near his ear that was hid for them. She had to hold back a smirk. With a soft voice she murmured to him.

" _You know I have a room just for me no? Don't want to go and enjoy it?_ " His reaction was all she wanted to see. His muscles tensed, he dropped the huge weight he was still holding, what cracked the concrete floor, and looked at her. She was faking to read again. With a gulp he went to her, letting the trio behind, grabbed his shirt and kneeled in front of her. His smell made she look at him, his eyes full of desire.

"You mean it? Now?" Robin smiled.

"I wouldn't say something like that for fun." His eye twitched. Zoro got up, helping her right after and started to walk outside. With a victorious face she just looked at the women; she won.

At some point he grabbed her hand, but both didn't show any reaction. They were so used to hid their relationship at the ship, for no reason other than being annoyed by the crew, that they just naturally kept their neutral faces. Robin got closer to him, grabbing his attention. Zoro looked at her with his good eye and for a brief moment he smiled. She smiled too. It wasn't longer after that they were in her room. After she closed her door she turned to him, just to be meet with his lips. He pressed her tiny, compared to his, body against the door. He then put his arms around her, hugging her deeply, as if he didn't see her for a long time. She smiled under the kiss, and hugged him back.

"I wanted to do that for a long time." Zoro said after breaking the kiss, their breath was still fast. He hugged her stronger, it was as if the swordsman didn't see her for years.

"Me too." She said letting out a big smile. Her hands traveled on his arms, feeling his muscles, until they got into his still bare chest. Damn she loved his muscles, even the huge scar on it; he smirked at the glare she was giving him.

"Do you like what you see?" Robin looked up with a raised eyebrow. Was he teasing her?

"Well," She said getting a little away from him. The brunette was wearing a low cut T-shirt, so she didn't had to do much for the game to change. She slowly started to take off her shirt, the move made his big hands grab her waist; she smirked after only her bra was on her top body. "Do _you_ like what you see?"

Well, her answer was a deep kiss, followed by a fast 'walk' to the bed.

* * *

Nami sighed at the pool's gate. In the end she decided into one cute and red bikini and went to meet her crew. Still she didn't want to enter. With another sigh she walked in, her swimsuit catching the attention of most men in the pool. Even with that she wasn't pleased. The navigator didn't had to search much to find her crew; well they weren't all there, but she had an idea to where the other two were.

"Get that Franky!" Luffy yelled at the other side of the pool. He held a ball high up and smashed it force in the way of the cyborg. Franky's eyes shined and he grabbed the ball with a bit of effort. A smirk came to his face. "Damn it!" The captain said annoyed. He couldn't use all his force as the pool staff almost killed him after he broke a part of the smaller pool.

"Suuuuuper! I can hold that much force!" He said while doing his pose. Nami sighed; they were all idiots. But well, she liked them anyway. She walked to them and sat on a beach chair; Luffy was with his back to her so he didn't see her. Sanji was the first to get out of the water to greet her.

"Nami-swan! What a beautiful bikini!" She smiled; at least someone knew what she wanted to hear, but it didn't really made her happy.

"Thank you Sanji." She didn't notice, but when the cook talked about her bikini Luffy did look at her, but fast looked at Chopper, who was right in front of him, with a frown.

"Hey Luffy, are you alright?" Chopper asked concerned.

"Huh? I'm fine why?" He said titling his head. Chopper sweat dropped.

"Well first you had that nose blee-" He was cut off by a rubber hand on his mouth.

"Shhhhhh!" Was all Luffy said to shut him up. Chopper didn't know why but he nodded and dropped the subject. Still the little doctor thought it was strange; why Luffy wanted to hid that?

Nami looked over at the pool once everyone said hi to her, Luffy splashing water on her on the process, the play time never ending for them. Her captain still had his back turned to her way, and it was really annoying the navigator. Why he didn't even care to look at her? At the ship they usually gathered together, had good moments, but now he didn't even look at her?

Nami managed to just be there for a couple of minutes.

"I'm going to my room. I have a headache." Was all she said before getting her towel and wrap it around her curvy body. She was upset, and by this time she was well aware that it was because of her stupid captain. But she didn't know why it was hurting so bad. Even with the doctor's call to her she didn't stop, walking always forward with a deep frown.

She sensed someone following her.

There he was, looking at her with concern, behind a tree. Nami sighed; how could he was so clueless to think that she couldn't see him?

She took a deep breath and walked to her room's way.

At the hallway Luffy was still there, behind her in a few meters. She rolled her eyes at the door of her room, looking back at her captain with a deep frown.

"You know, I'm not stupid. I can see you there." He pouted. She rolled her eyes annoyed. "You know what? I give up." Nami grabbed the knob and opened the door of her room, but before she could step inside Luffy's voice echoed from behind her.

"Can... we talk?" She didn't even look at him when she answered.

"What's wrong?" As she didn't get a answer she looked at him. His cheeks were in a clear red color and the eyes glued on the end of the hallway. Nami raised one eyebrow. "Luffy?" Then he looked at her.

"I... want to talk to you." His glare now went to the ground. She got a step closer, getting his attention.

"About?" Her crossed arms under her breast, now intentionally, lifting them. His behavior was giving her the hints she was after since earlier and that made Nami have lust in her eyes. Luffy gulped as she took another step forward, he could now feel the warm of her body and her upper curves... damn he was having a huge problem trying not to look at those.

' _I'm not Sanji. I'm not Sanji!_ ' He started to yell to himself into his mind, as if trying to control his course of action. It worked to some extent.

Until she closed the gap between them.

For some reason his back now was facing the wall of the hallway, and Nami's body was touching his. He swallowed.

"What do you want to talk about, _Luffy_?" She made sure to call him in the sweetest way possible. Why she was suddenly doing this? Well, for some reason she was enjoying his reactions. It was giving her... butterflies in her stomach. Nami heart stopped for a second when she realized.

She was in love.

With her stupid captain.

Damn. Now his answer started to make her enter in panic.

Luffy felt his heart race. Once again he tried to avoid to look at her breast, but he still could _feel_ them. He stirred his nose, he could feel the blood. He cursed into his mind.

"I... want to know if you're ok?" It came out as a question, and he gulped. While Nami felt a little disappointed he was starting to panic. He always knew that she was different to him than the others, but since they spent two years separate, it got worse. He almost couldn't look at her when she was wearing a bikini, and heck, it was the whole time! What saved him is that she at least wear pants. Suddenly he felt with his haki that someone was coming to their way, and acted on impulse.

When both noticed they were inside her room with a closed door, Nami had her back at the wall and luffy was hugging her protectively. They were so close that both could hear their heart beat; it was in sync. Her smell got into his senses, as his nose was closer to her neck, and he couldn't help and inhaled deeply. Nami felt a thrill down her spine, her legs threatened to fail, but she managed to keep it up.

But he did it again.

Feeling that she lost her balance Luffy hugged her stronger, bringing her closer to him as if it was even possible. Nami let a moan came out involuntarily.

' _Damn it..._ ' Was all she could think before another moan came out as a reaction of a soft bite on her neck. Another thrill was sent to her body, and her towel slipped to the ground. How it happened with their bodies so close was a mystery. Now she could feel Luffy's hands on her skin, and it fit her body perfectly. Was it because he was made of rubber? No. It was pretty solid to her.

"Nami..." Luffy's voice was deep, deeper than she had ever heard, and another thrill made its way on her body. She swallowed and made a little space between them, so she could look at him.

His eyes were full of lust.

She was full of lust.

"I..." He started but was suddenly cut off by her lips on his. He reacted immediately, grabbing her strongly and deepening the kiss. His hands threatened to go to het butt, but he stopped everything. He was losing his control; he didn't want that. Then Luffy got away from her, his hands at her shoulders keeping Nami away from him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He was looking at the ground, his breath still fast.

"Sorry?" Nami couldn't understand. Didn't he want the kiss too? And whatever was happening between them? "What... why?" He looked up, he was nervous and she could tell it.

"I care too much about you to..." He avoided her eyes. ' _To screw all we have._ '

"To love me? I get it then." Nami got free from his hands and stepped towards the door. She didn't see the shock on his face as she had turned his back to him. "Get out." She said with her hands on the knob, but before she could open it he turned the navigator to face him.

Nami was crying.

"Don't cry." Nami looked furious at him for a brief moment but didn't had time to talk. "I **do** love you... that's why..." He bit his lower lip. "That's why I can't risk to screw up all we have! I'll not be able to endure it!" Now her mouth was wide open in shock.

"W-What..." One of his hands caressed her soft face skin, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Are you serious? You do love me?"

The smile she saw was the most sincere ever.

He did love her.

It was as if a huge weight cracked and left her shoulders. She then smiled, the action making him understand that she loved him back.

"I do love you too..." She then hugged him, and he hugged her back. They stood there for a long time, just enjoying their warmth. Soon enough Luffy kissed her once more, the kiss getting deeper at every second. For some reason his cardigan was in the floor a few minutes later, and both captain and navigator were on her bed.

His hands grabbed her breast, a moan came out; he was enjoying the sound by now. Supporting herself with her elbows she made it easier to him to take her top bikini off of her body. She was impressed that he knew what he was doing; heck she was even impressed with herself. It was going to be a long and pleasant evening.

 **xxx**

Nami opened her eyes slowly, smiling when she felt Luffy's chest. Looking outside she realised it was night time, and that he must be hungry; but for her surprise he was sleeping deeply while hugging her. Giggling in silence she snnugled up on him; feeling his warmth memories of what they did filled up her mind. She felt her cheeks get hot.

"Oi! Luffy!" She heard Ussop's voice outside her window and lifted her uper body. Should she tell him he was with her? A hand made its way to her back and she looked down. Luffy was smiling at her.

"Let they search for me a little more." She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What? Can't I stay a little more?" He made his puppy eyes, making her giggle.

"Of course you can." She leaned to him and they kissed briefly. "But I think it's dinner time." At mention of food his face changed; she knew it, he was hungry. But it didn't made him got up, instead he rolled both in the bed. He was on top now.

"I... don't want to go now. Food can wait." Her eyebrows now went up; did he just say that she was more important than food? Than meat?! She couldn't hold it and laughed; getting a big pout as answer.

"Why are you laughing...?" She then put her hands on his face, a soft smile showing her feelings to him.

"Because you are unique Luffy. And that's wonderful." And they kissed again.

"Luuuuuuffy! I have a big piece of meat here!" Now was Franky's voice. Both sweat dropped.

"They aren't going to stop huh." He said a little upset. "What a timing they have." She giggled.

"Let's just go, we can continue this later." Nami paused a bit, leaning to his ear and murmured the rest. "Or any day at the ship." He felt a thrill on his body; how was he going to endure this every day? Nami simply winked at him and he kissed her.

Meat could wait.

 **-x-**

 **And that's it people! I loved this one, maybe I'll just upload oneshots from now on~~ I feel that like this I'll not disappoint all of you by not having time to finish it and stuff.**

 **What do you all think?**

 **Please let me a review if you liked this short fic 8D**


End file.
